MEMS condenser microphones typically have a diaphragm that forms a variable capacitor with an underlying backplate. Receipt of an audible signal causes the diaphragm to vibrate, consequently generating a variable capacitance signal representing the audible signal. It is this variable capacitance signal that can be amplified, recorded, or otherwise transmitted to another electronic device.
Undesirably, noise often degrades the noted variable capacitance signal. Those skilled in the art often respond to this problem by enlarging the diaphragm area, which should increase the variable capacitance signal. This solution, however, can create further problems. Specifically, stresses and long spans cause the central region of the diaphragm to droop toward the backplate, which creates another range of performance problems. For example, such a diaphragm may be more prone to sticking to the backplate.